


Un'ombra nell'oscurità

by DonnieTZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, Sex, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Una serie di brevi fanfiction nate da prompt su Credence Barebone e Percival Graves (principalmente come Gellert Grindelwald).---La voce vagamente roca di Mr. Graves è una carezza lenta, attenta, cauta, come se Credence fosse pronto ad andare in pezzi. Ed è pronto a farlo: spezzarsi, farsi male, far uscire il dolore in un urlo liberatorio senza voce.---Quando incontra nuovamente Mr. Graves, Credence nasconde le mani. Le tiene lungo i fianchi, strette in un pugno tremante, mentre si perde negli occhi scuri dell'uomo. L'aria è fredda, congela le punta delle dita anche se le ferite della sera prima pulsano. C'è un freddo che, forse, non si può scacciare con strati di vestiti e posti caldi. ---La sente premere e farsi spazio, l'oscurità che vuole ignorare. È sempre lì, fagocita i suoi sogni, si allunga come un'ombra sulle sue palpebre assonnate. È un gemello dagli occhi pallidi, un male simmetrico, un fumo denso che soffoca.





	1. Qualcosa di bianco e puro e delicato

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Questa raccoltina nasce per l'evento facebook ["Christmas Game - Puzzle time"](https://www.facebook.com/events/1145026152232079/) organizzato da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/), ma ha preso vita con prompt ricevuti sul gruppo facebook [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts). Se volete io scriva qualcosa di specifico (e magari più lungo) non fatevi problemi a promptarmi su [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> Spero vi piacciano!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> ★Numero Parole: 540  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: Nevicata notturna

Il fiato caldo di Credence sfiora il vetro, appannandolo. La neve inizia ad accumularsi agli angoli esterni della finestra e lui la osserva dal buio della sua piccola stanza, avvolto nella coperta. Gli istanti si accumulano, premendosi uno contro l'altro, con il ragazzo fermo, immobile in quello scorrere di tempo. Poi, lentamente, come immerso in qualcosa di denso e opprimente, alza il palmo e lo posa sul vetro, lasciando che il freddo penetri un po' nelle ferite pulsanti e le anestetizzi appena.  
La neve gli è sempre piaciuta, è l'unico ricordo che ha della sua infanzia: bianca e pura e delicata. Ormai, però, non può guardarla senza annegare nelle apparenti somiglianze e nelle evidenti differenze con la sua anima, con quel grumo oscuro e corrotto e pesante che preme dalla sua prigione di costole, incrinando le ossa. Quella _cosa_ a cui non vuole pensare.  
Dovrebbe essere a letto da ore, ormai, ma non riesce a dormire. Ogni tanto capita, quando le cinghiate sono più forti del solito e una strana frustrazione si mescola al dolore e alla solitudine. In notti come queste, è difficile chiudere le palpebre e non avere incubi. Si susseguono, agitati e rumorosi e Credence si sveglia sudato, un urlo trattenuto in gola da soffocare nel cuscino un attimo dopo. È come rivivere da capo ogni colpo, sentirlo nuovamente bruciare sulla pelle, aprire la carne, strisciare lungo i nervi.  
Quando nevica, il mondo fuori dalla finestra sembra una delle sfere che ha visto in una vetrina lungo la strada. Qualcosa di piccolo e perfetto, cristallizzato nella sua perenne gioia natalizia, senza il male che serpeggia nel mondo. Una pace che non ha mai sentito. Tutto quello che sente – da anni, ormai – è la combattuta sensazione di essere parte di due mondi, in bilico, lacerato: vorrebbe essere un buon credente, avere fede e averla fino in fondo, non dubitare mai; invece viene attirato dall'idea della magia come dalla neve che osserva ipnotizzato, anche se non sa bene cosa sia, anche se tutto quello a cui la associa sono due genitori morti di cui non ricorda il viso e la sensazione stretta nel petto che lo fa sentire sporco.  
Non ha idea di cosa sia la magia, non sul serio, né come siano fatti i peccatori che la praticano.  
Non tutti, almeno.  
Perché l'ha visto, l'uomo nel cappotto, con la sciarpa posata mollemente attorno al collo e i capelli pettinati all'indietro. Mentre distribuiva i suoi volantini ai passanti disinteressati, l'ha guardato scrutare nella sua direzione ed è certo – senza spazio per il dubbio, con una fede cieca che non ha mai provato verso dio – che sia un mago. Ultimamente sembra esserci sempre, ad aspettarlo, richiamandolo con quello sguardo scuro e intenso, e a Credence pare quasi di non vedere altro, di non pensare ad altro, di non volere altro che essere osservato.  
Mentre la prima neve invernale continua a scendere, contaminandosi con il male del mondo, Credence inspira prima di infrangere nuovamente il fiato contro il vetro e lascia scivolare la mano giù, lungo il fianco, le dita che formicolano impercettibilmente.  
Quando torna a letto, dietro le palpebre, gli incubi fanno un po' meno paura e c'è uno sguardo nel buio ad indicargli la strada.


	2. Qualcosa di morto e qualcosa di vivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> ★Numero Parole: 290  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: Magia

Avvicinarsi a Mr. Graves ha significato molto, ma niente di ciò che Credence si sarebbe aspettato. La tavola calda, lo sguardo attento a pizzicargli la pelle pallida, il leggero contatto di mani. Sentirsi dire quelle parole, su quanto lui fosse speciale, su quanto fosse importante trovare un bambino con dentro un bellissimo male oscuro, su come solo Credence potesse farlo mentre nutriva i poveri della città.  
“Sei la chiave di tutto.”   
La voce vagamente roca di Mr. Graves è una carezza lenta, attenta, cauta, come se Credence fosse pronto ad andare in pezzi. Ed è pronto a farlo: spezzarsi, farsi male, far uscire il dolore in un urlo liberatorio senza voce. Sa che quello che Mr. Graves cerca ce l'ha lui – lo sa e non lo sa, perché è come scendere a patti con una malattia, qualcosa che non può capitare a lui, non davvero -, ma non vuole smettere di vederlo, di sentire quelle parole, di sperare. Così annuisce, china il capo, si piega. Cercherà un bambino con la magia del male stretta dentro, _lo promette_ , _lo giura_.   
Mr. Graves glielo legge dentro, il desiderio di far parte di quel mondo, di avere la magia. Dice a Credence di potergli insegnare tutto, mentre prende il geranio appassito nel bicchiere senz'acqua – i petali la pelle ruvida di un cadavere – e lo trasforma sotto gli occhi attenti del ragazzo. Il fiore si accartoccia su se stesso, implode silenzioso, si trasforma, nascendo dalla sua morte.  
“ _Periculid_ , mio caro ragazzo.” mormora Mr. Graves.  
C'è della magia annidata agli angoli di quell'incontro, ma non è nella rinascita e nel cambiamento del fiore.   
È in Credence, che si accartoccia su se stesso, implode silenzioso, si trasforma, nascendo dalla sua morte.


	3. Qualcosa di caldo, breve e intenso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> ★Numero Parole: 427  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: Guanti

Ci sono volte in cui Credence lascia quasi andare la voce, momenti in cui è tanto vicino ad urlare che trattenere dentro il dolore fa più male dei colpi. Gli sembra che l'anima si incastri in gola, premendo sui bordi per uscire, per farsi vomitare fuori assieme al respiro incastrato fra i denti. Sono le volte in cui la cintura cala sulla pelle morbida del palmo e la lacera, la apre, rivela la carne fresca che c'è sotto: rosa, lucida di sangue che scorre, bollente del calore che segue il male fisico.   
Non urla Credence, però.   
Tiene tutto dentro, giù, in quell'oscurità che gli abita le costole. La sfama così, quella bestia misteriosa di cui si ostina ad ignorare l'esistenza, con il silenzio.   
Quando incontra nuovamente Mr. Graves, Credence nasconde le mani. Le tiene lungo i fianchi, strette in un pugno tremante, mentre si perde negli occhi scuri dell'uomo. L'aria è fredda, congela le punta delle dita anche se le ferite della sera prima pulsano. C'è un freddo che, forse, non si può scacciare con strati di vestiti e posti caldi.   
Sussurra, Mr. Graves, ed è un balsamo sulle sue ferite. Parla, e sembra far tornare il calore.  
Dopo qualche attimo, pare notare il tremore che scuote Credence, ma non lo conosce ancora per quello che è. Si sfila i guanti – classici, in pelle, perfetti per le sue dita affusolate e delicate – e li porge a Credence.   
“Hai freddo, mio caro ragazzo” dice, la voce appena roca.   
Credence si chiede come sia quella voce nell'intimità delle lenzuola, mormorata nell'orecchio in altri momenti. Deve uccidere quel pensiero, però, soffocandolo sotto gli strati pesanti della coscienza.   
“N-no, Mr. Graves” risponde.   
Ma all'uomo le sue risposte non interessano. Gli prende la mano per vestirla del guanto e nota le ferite. Alza lo sguardo, lo affonda negli occhi di Credence, scava per risposte che sono scritte lì. Ha in volto un'espressione grave; non è pietà, non è compassione, è qualcosa che assomiglia ad affetto tinto di rabbia. Una strana, assurda reazione, che accende Credence di speranze che sono solo illusioni.   
Mr. Graves trattiene i guanti, permettendo al pollice di scorrere sul palmo ferito. La magia è un calore che Credence non riconosce, che non ha nulla a che fare con il bruciare delle ferite. È piacevole, tanto che il ragazzo si lascia andare ad un sospiro sonoro, mentre le palpebre celano gli occhi.   
La magia è un'estasi breve e intensa.   
Poi sente i guanti coprirgli le mani, lentamente. In quella pelle morbida e profumata, Credence sente ancora l'impronta calda di Mr. Graves, intrappolata fra le cuciture.


	4. Qualcosa di uguale e di diverso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> ★Numero Parole: 321  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: Dormire insieme
> 
> Nota: ci sono accenni all'autoerotismo.

Credence non è mai da solo.  
Sopratutto quando sta per scivolare nel sonno.  
Si avvolge attorno al corpo la coperta, serra le palpebre, inspira ed espira l'aria fredda della sua minuscola stanza.  
La sente premere e farsi spazio, l'oscurità che vuole ignorare. È sempre lì, fagocita i suoi sogni, si allunga come un'ombra sulle sue palpebre assonnate. È un gemello dagli occhi pallidi, un male simmetrico, un fumo denso che soffoca.  
Credence finge che non esista, non ne ha mai parlato a nessuno, non ha mai soffermato il pensiero sulla sua presenza costante. È qualcuno con cui dormire anche se è fatto della sostanza degli incubi. Non ha forma, quel compagno di letto e di mente, ma se l'avesse sarebbe tanto brutto da far paura sul serio. L'importante è ignorarlo quanto riesce, cancellarlo dalla mente.  
Anche se non basta ad ucciderlo.  
Credence si tende sotto le lenzuola. Qualcosa si stacca dalla sua pelle, gli aleggia sopra. C'è il suo viso a guardarlo, nero di morte, occhi bianchi come lune nella notte. Credence ricambia lo sguardo anche se la paura gli stringe lo stomaco, guarda e si vede uguale e diverso. Sente l'ombra scorrergli contro, sente la pelle formicolare, finché il palmo caldo è sotto i vestiti, alla ricerca di scoperte già fatte e sempre nuove. Credence affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore per zittirsi, sente il sapore ferroso del sangue mentre si muove, si contorce, si contrae sotto il ritmo serrato di quell'appartenenza. Mentre l'oscurità lo avvolge, lo stringe, lo prende e si preme. La presenza è ovunque, si soffia nelle sue narici, si spinge nella sua carne, si avvolge attorno alla sua pelle.  
Quando il piacere arriva è accecante, di muscoli tesi, di respiro spezzato.  
Credence torna lucido lentamente, stacca la sua mano da sé stesso, si pulisce quieto sul lenzuolo. Il cuore rallenta, i respiri aprono i polmoni.  
Si addormenta piano, scivolando negli incubi familiari.  
E non è solo.

 


	5. Un lieve sfregarsi di labbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bacio sotto il vischio. O forse no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Hiromi per il prompt! Anche se sono stronza! XD

Credence aveva imparato a spingere i desideri lontano, dove nessuno poteva vederli, né sentirli. Sapeva con certezza che nulla lo avrebbe reso felice e il concetto stesso di felicità sembrava una fiaba distante, raccontata a ragazzini molto più fortunati di quanto non fosse stato lui anni prima. Aveva anche imparato che certi desideri – quelli oscuri e perversi – trovano comunque la via per riaffiorare e fare del male.   
Come in quel momento, mentre il signor Graves gli sfiorava il viso con le mani – mani calde e morbide, mani di chi non ha mai ricevuto una cinghiata sul palmo, mani grandi da uomo – e Credence poteva solo chiudere gli occhi e sperare che, per una volta, il suo posto fosse sulle labbra del signor Graves, a tastarne il calore.   
Invece si accontentò di farsi stringere appena, spostando lo sguardo verso l'alto, verso il vischio decorativo sotto i balconi, che si muoveva leggero per il vento gelido dell'inverno newyorkese. Si abbandonò a quel calore, a quella stretta che continuava ad imporsi di interpretare come paterna, ma che finiva per smuovergli l'anima e ridurla a brandelli.   
«Sei importante, Credence. Il tuo ruolo in tutto questo può aiutarmi a salvare molte vite, compresa quella del bambino. Credence, lo farai per me?»  
Quella voce, nell'orecchio, come una cantilena ipnotica.   
Credence stava guadagnando tempo, masticando i secondi, alla ricerca di questo bambino abitato dal mostro. Anche se, da qualche parte, imprigionato fra le sue costole, sapeva esserci un'oscurità che poteva coincidere con quella cercata dal signor Graves. Anche se, in fondo, sapeva...  
No, non doveva pensarci.   
Doveva solo annegare nel profumo di Graves, quell'odore che strisciava nei suoi incubi tingendoli di sogno. Se solo si fosse voltato, appena un poco, avrebbe potuto posare la bocca sulla sua e sentirne il sapore e custodire il ricordo nelle notti in cui tutto il resto faceva troppo male.   
Invece il signor Graves lo allontanò appena, continuando a tenergli il viso fra le mani per fissarlo dritto negli occhi.   
«Per me, ragazzo mio.»  
A quelle parole, Credence abbassò le palpebre in un assenso silenzioso.   
E forse lo immaginò soltanto, quel lieve sfregarsi di labbra, perché quando aprì gli occhi il signor Graves era già sparito.


End file.
